Incubation
by D.S Gltich
Summary: A boy is born into the world, living with a single mother. He remembers nothing of his past or knows that he habits the Soul of a Sinner until an old devil friend shows up.
1. Kuronue Yokai

**INCUBATION**

Summary: A boy is born into the world living with a single mother. He remember nothing of his past or knows that he habits the Soul of a Sinner.

Rated: RAction/Adventure/General

Disclaimer: D.S doesn't own Chrno Crusade or it's insane yet lovable characters. D.S does own Shinzo Yokia, Chikako Yokia and any OC's you don't recognize.

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, language, nudity.

D.S: If I do get readers from "Genetic Rebirth" This is just something for you to read once my cousin debugs his computer. Bakaface refuses to give me his damn password so I can update. I hope you all scold him when he does update.

* * *

Chpter 1: "Kuronue Yokai"

Back and Forth. Back and Forth. Back and Forth. Back and Forth. Back and Forth.

"Miss? Miss?" A shoulder length black hair women turned to see the nurse smiling at her. "You can sit down, Miss. I'm sure it won't be long." She said. The young woman nodded and gave a nervous smile and sat into a brown leather chair which was cracking. She sat there, leaning against it crossing her jean pant legs and began to twiddle her thumbs.

A scream echo the hospital causing the woman to jump a bit as her heat beated fast. Regaining her composure, the woman waited again.

An elder doctor in his white coat, exited through the glass door. "Yokai Chikako?" He asked.

The woman stood up, causing hte doctor to blink. She look like the woman he just help give birth to her child. "Uhm, Chikako-san?"

"Hai?" She said.

"Your sister is well and waiting." Chikako face broke into a relief smile and eagerly follow the doctor to her twin's room.

There laying in a bed was female with black hair, only longer to the mid-back and same deep green eyes only with blue speck in it as her sister had yellow specks. Her twin was cradling a baby in her arms.

The new mother look at her twin. "Onee-chan." She whisper as Chikako made her way to her younger twin. She kissed her sister head and look at her newborn nephew.

"Aww, he's so kawaii, Shinzo-kun!" Said Chikako looking at the sleeping boy with turf of soft black hair. Shinzo smiled and adjusted the blanket around her newborn. "His name is Kuronue." She said.

Chikako smile. "Kuronue." Shinzo nodded and look down at her baby boy.

"Hai, Kuronue..." The long black hair twin bent down and nuzzle her sleeping boys face. "Kuronue..."

* * *

(Four Years Later)

A boy stood there in front of large tree, his deep violet hair in a small braid and his odd shade of red eyes staring up at it.

Something slither up there, but the boy didn't move an inch.

"KURONUE?" A voice shouted then shouted his name again. The boy look away to see a woman of only 23 years with her black hair in a pony tail in casual clothes. "Kuronue!"

"Over here Mama." The boy shouted loud enough for his mother to hear.

Shinzo heard him and turn to see her little boy standing there in his small dark red trench coat she had gotten him when they visited London to visit his grandparents. "Come here Kuro-chan." She said holding out her hand to left for him to grab.

Kuronue look up at the tree once more before running off to grab his mother's hand. Shinzo smile as he grab her hand. "So, what do you want for lunch baby?"

"Hot dogs!" Kuronue said.

Shinzo smile widen. "Okay, hot dog it is."

"Yay!"

Glowing eyes watch the two walk away from the tree into the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan. A low menacing chuckle escape it's throat.

_"Found you Sinner. Hiding in human flesh. Naughty, naughty demon devil; heheheh..."_

Kuronue slightly turn his head as if hearing something.

* * *

"Auntie Chikako?"

"Hm?"

"Whatcha reading?"

"A magazine."

"What kind?"

"On how to get rid of pest like you."

"Huh?"

Suddenly there was laughing and giggling as Chikako had Kuronue on her lap, his p.j shirt halfway up and blowing raspberries on his stomach. Shinzo came in and grin to see her older twin playing with her son.

"Okay," She said, finally cutting in. "That's enough. Kuronue off to bed."

"Aw, Mama. Do I have to?" Kuronue asked, his odd shade of red eyes looking at his mother. "Can't I stay up just a little bit, please?"

"Yeah," Chikako said in a child-like voice. Petty pwease?" She pleaded, clasping her hands together. Shinzo rolled her green eyes.

"No, now off to bed. Come on Kuronue, you know you're spending the rest of the day with Auntie Chikako tomorrow." Kuronue pouted and began to walk towards his room as his mother gently scooted him off.

"Fine. I'll go to bed, but doesn't mean I'll go to sleep!" He holler and squeak as his mother was right behind him and quickly threw him over her shoulder.

Kuronue yelp in delight as Shinzo twirl around with him over her shoulder and began to laugh as she plunk on the bed with him. The two giggle and Kuronue was send into a giggling fit as his mother began to tickle him senseless.

"I give! I give!" Shouted Kuronue, baring small fangs. Shinzo smiled and sat up as her son try to catch his breath.

"Good, now sleep." She said, a bit firmness in her voice. Kuronue sighed as he got under his blankets then let his mother tuck him in then sat beside him and stroke his parted violet bangs.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Her son asked. Shinzo nodded and smile as she gently ran her fingers through his long violet hair.

"Yes, now would you like me to sing to you?" She asked. Kuronue nodded.

"Yes please." He said.

"Which one?"

"The usual. I seem to like that one allot."

Shinzo smile and nodded. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "_None sing sowildly well as the angel Israfel, and the giddy stars (so legend tell) ceasing theiry hymns attend the spell of his voice all mute. Tottering above in her highest noon, the enamored moon blushes with love. Yes, heaven is thine but this is a world of sweets and sours. Our flowers are merely-flowers and the shadow of they perfect bliss is the sunshine of ours..."_ Her voice drift off intothe quietness and slowly and cautiously moved from her spot as her little boy was sound alseep.

Shinzo smile and bent to kiss his forehead. "Sleep tight my little one." She whispered and walk out of the room and gently closed the door behind her.

Chikako look up from her spot on the couch to see her younger twin and welcome her with open arms. Shinzo took the invite and sat next to her older twin and laid her head on her lap, letting Chikako pet her hair soflty and began to hum their own lullaby song.

* * *

Kuronue tossed and turn in his sleep, his lightly tan skin damp with sweat. He grip his blanket tightly and bit his bottom lip, his small fangs growing longer as his purple hair began to get shaggier and ears getting pointer.

_**FLASH!**_

_"Joshua!"_

_"Rosette wait! Come back, Rosette!" _

_**FLASH!**_

_"Chrno, what's a contract?"_

_"Um, well..."_

_"Tell me!"_

_"A contract... was orginally a kind of magic a sorcerer would use when summoning a demon. The demon would recieve something directyl from the human... His lifespan."_

_**FLASH!**_

_"Are you sure that's what you want, Rosette?"_

_"I told Joshua that I would protect him. I really wanted him to understand that...I don't want it to end like this. o, I have to tell him 'We're going to be explorers right? So, let's go togther...' Let's go together, Chrno. All three of us.."_

_**FLASH!**_

_"I hereby make a contract with you, Rosette Christopher."_

_**FLASH!**_

An odd shade of red eyes snapped open.

"HUH?


	2. Intimacy

**INCUBATION**

Summary: A boy is born into the world living with a single mother. He remember nothing of his past or knows that he habits the Soul of a Sinner.

Disclaimer: D.S doesn't own Chrno Crusade or it's insane yet lovable characters. D.S does own Shinzo Yokia, Chikako Yokia and any OC's you don't recognize.

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, language, nudity.

D.S: If you notice Kuronue's name is almost sound like Chrno. :grins: Now, lets see if you can tell me who Riku's name is supposed to be.

* * *

Chpter 2: "Intimacy" 

(13 years later)

Odd shade of red eyes snapped open.

"HUH!"

A boy of 17 years sat up straight in his bed, the strap of his tank-top slipping of his shoulder as strands of violet hair was plaster against his damp, sweaty face. He sat there panting hard with wide eyes as the cool breeze of the night gently blew from his open window and over his wet skin. He shiver and flung back his blankets to reveal dark blue boxers with the grey tanktop he wore. Before he could open his door, he saw the hallway light turn on from underneath the crack of his door. A sigh escape through his nose and open the door to see a woman of 36 years old with her black silky hair in a loose braid and dress in a long white t-shirt and blue, green, black plaid p.j pants.

"Mom?" The woman froze and turn to look at her son with deep green-bluish eyes. Her teenage son stood there rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry honey." Shinzo said. "Did I wake you?"

"Iie." Kuronue scratch the back of his messy violet hair. "I just woke from a dream I had." He said. His mother nodded.

"Ah. Would you want to share ice cream with your old mother?" She asked. Kuronue grin, small canine fangs peeking from his upper lip.

"Your hardly old, mom. Just 36 since you did have me at an early age."

"Ah," Shinzo cross her arms over her breast. "Trying to play the good son, I see?" She said. Kuronue grin and bent over and flung his petite mother over his shoulder.

"Kuronue!" Shouted Shinzo then giggle like a little child as her son headed of the kitchen.

* * *

15 year old Riku, the daughter of Chikako and Gabriel, was waiting patiently fo her older cousin which was unusaul since she was the one always running late. 

She tap her shoe and adjusted her dark blue skirt then ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair as dark blue eyes look up at the sky. A sigh escape her slightly parted mouth as she waited.

"Right mom! See you later, bye!" A voice shouted. Riku turn to see a handsome young man head towards in a white button up shirt, black slacks and a blue tie, holding his pack over his shoulder as his violet hair was braided witha yellow band. Riku also notice that he was wearing shades to cover his beautiful and very, very, very rare red eyes.

Kuronue grin at his younger cousin. "Yo Riku." He greeted, heading towards his Montero Sport. "How's Aunt Chikako and Uncle Gabriel?" He asked.

Riku shrug as she climb in the passenger seat, throwing her bag in the back. "Okay, though okaa-san is a bit tick that tou-san bought an apartment two levels down."

"So, they're really going through the divorce, huh?" Riku nodded. Kuronue smile and ruffle her blonde hair. "You'll be fine."

Riku smile and duck her head in attempt to save her hair. "Stop, Kuro."

"Stop," Kuronue mimic. "My hair is my life!" He continue in his girly voice. "If my hair is ruin then I'll look like a mess and-"

"KURONUE!" Shouted Riku, grabbing her bag and whomp her cousin over the head.

"Oi!" The violet hair boy tried to shield himself. "I was just teasing! Teasing you crazy woman!"

"CRAZY?"

"Aw shit."

"I hate you, Kuronue Hiyama Yokai! I really do!" Shouted Riku as she continue her assualt.

* * *

(Kaneyama Jr. High School; Lunch) 

"You poor thing. So your parents really are getting divorce?" Ayama asked, a short hair blonde and one of Riku's friend.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, my tou-san is trying to get custody over me and move to New York."

"Honto-ni?"

"Yeah."

The four girls there ate thier lunch before a brunette pipe up. "Who'd you want to stay with, Riku-chan?" Claire asked.

"My okaa-san of course!" Said Riku. "So I can stay closer to my Aunt Shinzo and Kuronue."

A redhead sighed deeply. "I don't know Ri-chan. Your sexual feelings for him can get out of hand if you stay here."

Ayama rolled her eyes. "And moving to New York wouldn't be worse, Rena-chan?" She asked. Riku face began to turn pink.

"Come one guys! Cut it out!" She whine, rubbing her cheeks.

"Oh Riku. It isn't that bad if you have a crush on a boy, even if he is your cousin." Claire said. "I mean who knows, maybe he likes you in the same way too." She ponder. "What was that nickname he gave you again?"

"Pistil."

"That's right, Pistil. Their like the ovary part of the female flower--" The four girls blink and look to see Kuronue there, grinning at them through the fence. The three girls scream and jump from their spot as Riku's blue eyse widen.

"K-Kuronue?" She shouted, face getting red. "How long have you been here?"

Kuronue grin. "Just came when your friend ask what nickname I gave you."

Riku blink then frown. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" She demanded.

"Came to sign you out." He said. "Mom gave me heas up that Uncle Gabriel is going to try and kidnap you after school."

"Your kidding." Riku said, throwing her stuff over the fence. Kuronue shook his head.

"Nope, he was planning to take you to New York today." He caught his cousin's stuff. "So, I came to kidnap your first." He grin as Riku rolled her eyes.

"Give me a boost, girls." She said. Her friends nodded and lifted Riku over the fence.

Kuronue caught her with ease in his arms. Riku smile up at him

_**FLASH!**_

_A young girl of thirteen was in his arms, blonde hair in pigtails. She had a sad smile on her face as she held her arms out to him._

_"Let's go together. All three of us, Chrno."_

_**FLASH!**_

"Kuronue? Kurone, hello?" Riku wave her hand in front of her cousin glazed eyes. "Yoo-hoo."

"Huh? What?" Kuronue blink and look down. "Wha?"

"Are you okay? You began to drift off and then began to squeeze me really hard." Riku said worriedly. Kuronue smile. He hated it when he worried Riku. The girl had enough problems to deal with right now.

"Oh, just trying to remember when you got so fat." He said with a grin."

"WHAT?" Riku shouted. Kuronue chuckle.

"Just kidding, Riku." Kuronue gave a lewd grin. "Besides most of the fat," He set Riku down. "Are right here." Kuronue put his hands over her breast.

Riku and her friends all went red on the face, seeing the violet hair boy just hit on his cousin in public view and in broad daylight.

"KURONUE!" Riku swung her fist and try to punch him. "YOU PREVERT!" She shouted.

Kuronue chuckle and avoid her swings, but wince when she did land one on his arm. "Ah, Riku." He said at the already pooped out girl.

An eagle's call caught his attnetion. Kuronue look up to see a eagle flying up in the sky, circling above him. He blinked.

_**FLASH!**_

_He look up to see the eagle in the tree, with glowing eyes._

_"Aion!"_

_**FLASH!**_

"Look at that." Riku's voice said. "He's long way from home."

Kuronue frown and grab his cousin's hand. "Too far. Come on, Riku. I have a bad feeling." He said, pulling her towards his truck.

* * *

The image of a violet hair teenager running with a blonde girl played on the fuzzy t.v screen, the only thing glowing in the dark room. 

"Well, well, well. I see your trying to steal my daughter, Chrno. Naughty, naughty." A hand reach from behind a black leather chair and gently picked up a glass with red wine in it.

The violet hair boy started up the truck as they were both in and drove off. "Run little Chrno. Run all you want, you won't be able to hide from me very long." There was a chuckle before the wine glass disappear behind the black chair.

* * *

Shinzo look up from cleaning the stove to hear the door open and two voices floating in the apartment engage in an arguement before the door closed. 

"Look, I'm not afraid of my father. I can take care of myself. Besides he'll never hurt me in anyway. He loves me very much."

"I know that Riku, but he was going to kidnap you and take you to New York in AMERICA. Meaning your mom and aunt would never see you again."

"... What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you miss me... Kuronue?"

There was a brief silence.

"Feh, of course you stupid girl."

**WHACK!**

"What the... What was that for?"

"For calling me stupid, you idiot!"

**WHACK!**

"Ow. MOM!"

"In here, honey." Shinzo said, still cleaning the stove. She turn to see a frowning Kuronue storm in.

"Can I drop Riku back off at her school so Uncle Gabriel CAN kidnap her?" He growled. Riku frown.

"Jerk." She said hotly, crossing her arms over her breast.

"Bitch." Kuronue snarled.

"Jackass."

"Knock it off you two." Interrupted Shinzo before the name calling got out of hand and certain feelings were to be reveal. "Riku, baby, your sharing Kuronue's room."

"**WHAT?**" The two shouted.

Shinzo cringe. "I'm sorry, but I need the middle room to be my office and available when I need it." She protested.

Kuronue shook his head. "Fine, but she's sleeping on the floor." He said, walking off.

"Am not!" Riku hollered after then look desperately at her Aunt." Auntie...

"Don't worry. I set up a cot in there." She said.

The blonde shook her head. "That's not it. Do I really have to stay here?" Riku asked. "Is it that bad?"

Shinzo bit her bottom lip. "Gomen-ne, Riku-kun, your mother doesn't want your father to do something that extreme like kidnapping you. He knows she'll win custody over you." Riku sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. "Do you want to go with your father?"

"Iie." Riku shook her head. "No, I don't. I-I want to stay here." The woman smile and kissed her niece's forehead.

"Okay, now go bug Kuro-chan to take you somewhere to eat. I won't be able to make dinner tonight." Riku nodded and left.

She walked into Kuronue's room to find the attractive teenager on his bed, flipping through a magazine and just enter without asking permission to do so. Slowly, Riku crawled on her cousin's bed and settale next to him and sighed deeply. Kuronue didn't even flinch or move as Riku scooted closer and rest her head on his chest.

The blonde sighed heavily once more and slowly closed her eyes as she listened to her cousin's strong heartbeat. Kuronue slowly lifted his magazine to look at Riku only to see she was slowly drifting off.

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"You hungry?"

"Mm-hm."

"We're on our own then?"

"Mm-hm."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything." Came her sleepy reply. Kuronue blink and bent over her and brush his lips very lightly against her eat.

"Anything?" He asked.

Riku nodded. Kuronue smiled.

Blue eyes snapped open as she felt something wet and warm lick her ear. She sat up quickly to see a grinning purple hair teenager as she furiously rubbed her left ear.

"KURONUE!"

* * *

(11:28 p.m.) 

**Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.**

"Now, she's okay Chikako. No, he hasn't shown up here. He knows better. Yes, she does want to go home, but Kuronue is trying to make her comfortable."

**Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.**

"Oh, onee-chan you worry too much. Riku is a strong girl and can control herself. I mean, look how long it took us both to realize she LOVES her cousin." There was a giggle. "Onee-chan, if Kuronue does feel the same, he won't act on it. Like I said, you worry too much."

**Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.**

"Yes, onee-chan. If he does come over, I'll..."

**Tick. Tick. Tick.**

"I'll call the police and try to get the kids far away."

**Tick. Tick.**

"I know onee-chan. I know. Hai, sleep tight too."

**Tick.**

The rustle of clothing soflty echo throughout the apartment. Soft footsteps gently move into the hallway and stop at a door. A pale ahnd grab the door knob and twisted it.

Shinzo poked her ehad in to see Kuronue on his side, back to her and sleeping peacefully. She look to see Riku on her cot sleeping as well though her blue p.j's shirt had ridden up a bit to show her mid-drift. Shinzo smile and gently close the door and headed towards her room.

* * *

Riku slowly open her eyes and sat up, still half-asleep. She pulled down her shirt and rubbed her naked arms as the wind from outside gently blew inside the room. Moving off her small bed, Riku silently move to Kuronue's bed and gently shook her cousin.

"Kuronue." She whispered, shaking him a bit more.

The purple hair boy stir and pushed himself up and turn his head to look at Riku as his hair hung on the otherside of his head. His eyes seemed to glow a dark gold. Riku blink and back up, unconciously.

"'S matter?" Asked Kuronue moving into a sitting position. Riku blink and had to keep herself from blushing seeing her cousin had not shirt on. Her blue eyes quickly scan the well tone body of the 17 year old.

"I can't sleep very well." She finally responded. "And I know I'm too old to be asking, but-" Kuronue move back to make room and lifted the blanket up as an invite. Riku smiled and crawled in. The violet hair red-eye teenager waited for his blonde cousin to settale herself then set the blankets down and flinch as Riku cuddle up to him.

He blink down and sighed heavily. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
